fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Grandmaster
Sword, Tome |skills = Ignis, Rally Spectrum Tactical Advice, Solidarity (FE14 only)}} The Grandmaster (神軍師 Shingunshi, lit. Divine Military Adviser in the Japanese version) is a combat physical and magical class that is first introduced in Fire Emblem Awakening. The promoted form of the Tactician class, Grandmasters retain the ability to wield both Swords and Tomes as their primary weapons of choice. They are said to be tacticians gifted with exceptional commanding ability and pivotal units in any army. In Fates, the Grandmaster class is DLC-exclusive and is the base class of the Amiibo version of Robin. The Fell Brand is required for any ordinary male unit to class change into this class, and which can be obtained through every completion of the Hidden Truths 1 DLC episode. Overview Combat In Awakening, the Grandmaster class shares the same balanced base stats in all stats as its predecessor, but now with about 20 extra points to the caps. The class is thus considered to be versatile, able to fulfill both combat and support roles alike without much penalty. However, because of its balanced stats, the class thence does not have a definitive role, as most other classes have at least one defining trait that clearly highlights specific roles that they are specifically designed to fill. Given that Grandmasters promote from the class that learns the Veteran skill, Grandmasters thus have little trouble leveling up so long as they are remain in a Pair Up. Like their pre-promotion, Grandmasters wield both Swords and Tomes offensively, allowing them to attack enemies with the weapon type that can exploit their lowest defensive stats. Building off of their balanced and relatively average Attack and Magic, their signature attack skill Ignis can inflict massive damage against enemies. Their second skill, Rally Spectrum, is one of two Rally Skills which increases multiple stats to those in range and is a great choice against difficult enemies. In Fates, the Grandmaster class returns as the base class of Robin. Unlike the Awakening version which has balanced stat caps across the board, Fates' version of the Grandmaster class favours magical stats, boasting decently high Magic, Skill and Resistance caps. Their Speed, Luck, and Defense are correspondingly slightly lower to reinforce the fact they are magic-oriented. In addition to this, Grandmasters are only able to achieve a B rank in Sword mastery, as opposed to being able to attain an A rank in Tome mastery. Running with that trend, the Fire Emblem Warriors version of this class can only use Tomes. In-Game Base Stats E E |fe14=18*7*6*8*7*2*6*8*6*-*-* E E }} Maximum Stats A A |fe14=55*31*33*33*29*26*28*33*6*-*-* B A |few=898*109*169*142*92*71*64*182*5*-*-* S }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotion Notable Grandmasters ''Awakening *Katarina (DLC) *Promotion for: Robin and Morgan Fates *Robin - The spirit of a tactician from a faraway world. Etymology The name for the Grandmaster class may be derived from the title "Grandmaster", one that is awarded to world-class chess masters. Trivia *In ''Awakening, the Grandmaster class is the only class that has Strength and Magic base stats that are equal, as well as equal Defense and Resistance base stats. This stat balancing does not carry over into the Fates Grandmaster's base stats. *The Grandmaster class has animations for using Lances, Axes, Staves, and Bows, which are used by the Bride and Dread Fighter classes for their respective weapons. These can only be seen by obtaining the Wedding Bouquet and Dread Scroll from the DLC maps Smash Brethren 2 and Lost Bloodlines 2 respectively. *In Fates, the Grandmasters utilises the map sprites and attire of the Tactician class instead of those used by Awakening Grandmasters. This trend is shared with the Great Lord class. Gallery File:FE Awakening Male Avatar Grandmaster Concept Art.png|Concept artwork of a male Grandmaster. File:FE Awakening Female Avatar Grandmaster Concept Art.png|Concept artwork of a female Grandmaster. File:FE13 Grandmaster (Brady).png|Brady as a Grandmaster in Awakening. File:FE13 Grandmaster (Female Morgan).png|Female Morgan as a Grandmaster in Awakening. File:FE13 Robin (M) Grandmaster Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Robin as a Grandmaster in Awakening. File:FE13 Robin (F) Grandmaster Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female Robin as a Grandmaster in Awakening. File:FE14 Robin Grandmaster Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Robin as a Grandmaster in Fates.